


Then I set fire to our bed

by Dinae



Category: Cordelia (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Character Study, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinae/pseuds/Dinae
Summary: "Frank and I are doing well", Kate says, the lie dripping off her tongue.(Alternately, 'so about that Cordelia poster'.)
Relationships: Frank/Kate
Comments: 25
Kudos: 166





	Then I set fire to our bed

"Frank and I are doing well", Kate says, the lie dripping off her tongue. She's said it a few times already, reassuring her mother that all is as it should be.

They've only been married a year, Kate thinks, with a tinge of desperation. Surely a year isn't enough to predict the life to come. 

But she feels cold and lonely, when Frank slips off to sleep. They are well enough, healthy and in good standing. She thinks the neighbors like them, each couple with their young children in tow. 

She's done her duty, no? Frank's done right by her, no persuasion necessary to get her to into bed. He's gentle. He's kind. He's... firm, Kate thinks, in a way that seems so studied. As though there's a rote he's mastered, and it's his job to make sure all goes according to plan.

There's no one for her to consult, Kate bemoans. Books that lack explicit instruction, a mother that'd die rather than hear the question, an unmarried and therefore useless sister— no solutions to this mystery, this holy of holies.

She finds herself wondering what it must be like, to have a partner that's rough. Would she want Frank to push her against the wall? He's so gentle with his kisses, each embrace a gesture of worship.

Kate doesn't feel that way toward Frank, and now her eyes are on him as he comes home, shrugging out of his clothes to don evening wear. With sudden strength, she meets him in the hall, presses a kiss to his mouth, relishing the quick intake of breath.

She's just as swift, his gasp prompting her to shove his shoulder about, away from her. He braces against the wall with a soft sound, confusion mixing desire. 

His hands leave the wall, searching for something to grasp. One of hers grasps his forearm, thinking with blood humming in her veins that she is the one that grabs his arms, braces against him. Now she uses that strength, Frank's hand held down to the wall.

Kate's hips press his slender frame, cloth against cloth, the heat of their bodies dull through the layers. She lets his hands go, and they stay where they've been left, tracing the pattern in the tile. Free once more to touch, hers race in opposite directions, one freeing his neck of obstructions, the other winding its way under his shirt, catching a bit of a hip underneath it.

Another gasp, she smiles with hunger, pressing a toothy kiss to the back of his neck. She must lean up to do so, their bodies meeting with more intention than before. Frank shifts back into her, a shocked moan escaping his lips. Kate had never heard him sound so, his calls of pleasure muted up until now.

"Husband," She whispers against his neck, nipping the skin there, laughing at the replying whimper. "It is good to finally meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this scene out of my head, so I wrote this instead of finishing my WIP.


End file.
